


Flirting with Jealousy

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Bar, Bisexual!Happy, F/M, Flirting with criminals, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Smut, Undercover, alcohol cw, smluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover mission goes very differently after the mark reveals to Toby that she's not into men. In steps Happy, who goes from being the jealous one to being the one making Toby jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written (loosely) for the tumblr prompt: I hardcore need a quintis fic with Toby pouring buckets and buckets of love and adoration on Happy and her drowning in it. But like in a good way. He's such a lovable nerd. Someone love him!!!  
> Also I'm a human disaster and this fic started out as little fluff and now it's all smutty mcsmutsmut.

Happy flexes her fingers, clenching her fists periodically as Toby does his best to flirt with the girl in front of him. She has information and they know it, but if they can’t catch her on video they won’t be able to prove anything. They have to get her admitting her crime, or something related to it, to a civilian or she walks.

Even so, as much as she's rationalizing it, Happy's really annoyed that they had to send Toby in – but he’s the only one who would know how to manipulate the girl into talking.

Toby leans in and whispers something in the girl’s ear. She laughs and leans back, her grin broad.

“Am I allowed to be pissed?” Happy says under her breath to Paige.

“I think the word you’re looking for is jealous,” Paige corrects. “And yes.” The expression on her face is knowing and amused.

“It’d be better if we could hear,” Happy says.

“Yes,” says Walter, “but we’ll hear it after the recording comes in. We need minimal technological interference."

Happy rolls her eyes. “I just want to get this over with as soon as possible.”

The van is right outside the bar, so Happy has to consciously resist the temptation to walk in there, pull Toby into the bar bathroom, and show him who he belongs to.

Instead, she accidentally crushes her water bottle in her hand.

Toby reaches to tap the girl’s hand, but she pulls her hand away. She speaks, saying something that shifts Toby’s expression into something understanding. Their body language shifts enough for even Happy to notice. Then Toby excuses himself.

They watch him walk out of the room on video and see him run toward the van in real life.

“So, we have a complication,” he says, running his fingers through his hair. “She’s gay.”

“Excuse me?” Paige asks.

Toby nods at the van. “Yeah, this is your territory.”

Paige looks confused. “I mean, I can try, but…” She trails off. “I’m not sure I can sell it.” She frowns. “I’m straight.”

Toby shakes his head looks over at Happy. "I was actually talking to Happy."

Happy sighs. “Give me five minutes and your purse, Paige.”

It only takes her four to put on some make up and adjust her bra in the back of the van, insisting that everyone not look.

“Alright, I’m good,” she says. “How do I look? Ready to hit on a girl way out of my league?”

Toby’s expression is a comical combination of intrigue and worry. “Hap, I was kidding!" he exclaims. “You’re going to hit on somebody? Happy, you asked me out by throwing me on a couch and telling me I was your new boyfriend.”

“I didn’t need to know that,” Paige says. “But are you sure?”

Happy rolls her eyes. “I’ve hit on plenty of girls out of my league before. All I have to do is get her to admit she was at the medical convention last weekend and we can get the FBI to take her in from there, right?”

Toby nods. “But how are you going to convince her you’re into her?”

Happy grins. “Pretty sure I won't have trouble pretending.” She holds out her hand. “Recording device, please.”

Toby puts it in her hand. “Good luck,” he says with a smile.

She hops out of the van and rolls her shoulders back, adjusting the hood on her jacket. As she makes her way to the door, she shoots the bouncer a smile and slides in.

As she checks her coat she yanks her tank top down as low as possible and pulls her hair out of its twist, letting the curls fall down her shoulders. She sends a wink up to the camera Walter hacked and leans against the bar, asking for a dirty Shirley.

Some guy walks up next to her and puts his face right in hers.

“Hey, baby,” he days, breath thick and heavy with tequila. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“No,” Happy deadpans as she throws down five bucks for her drink, “but you can give me the cash.”

She tries not to laugh too hard at the complete confusion on the guy’s face as she moves her way to the dance floor. Their mark, Josephina Bellemore, is standing on the other side of the room, drinking her cocktail slowly as she looks around the room. She's beautiful, Happy noticed that the moment they took the job. But, of course, she's also a criminal.

Happy throws back the rest of her drink, hoping it will kickstart her courage, and looks across the dance floor, giving her best come hither eyes to Josephina.

It works. Really fast.

“Hey, you,” Josephina says, her long lashes fluttering against her cheeks.

“Hey,” Happy says back. She’s not the best flirt in the world. She really isn’t. She gives Josephina a smile she hopes resembles attractive and leans against the wall. “What’s a girl like you doing here?” She stole the line from an old dumb movie Toby made her watch. Happy doesn’t know what she’s doing. She’s going to destroy this mission.

Josephina licks her lips. “Looking for a girl like you.”

Okay. Maybe Happy underestimated the power of cheesy lines.

Happy shrugs. “Found me,” she replies.

Josephina’s grin grows almost predatory as she searches Happy’s face, her eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. “Let’s dance,” Josephina says, and before Happy can think about it Josephina's grabbed Happy’s arm and spun her on the dance floor. This was not in the plan. This, Happy wasn’t actually prepared for. She throws a panicked glance up at the camera, and then realizes that, nope, she’s on her own.

So she’s going to have to do this the Happy Quinn way.

She pulls Josephina close to her, hands gripping her hips. Happy feels pretty lucky that Josephina’s hot – she doesn’t have to pretend to think she’s gorgeous.

But it still feels weird. She wishes she was dancing with Toby, not with this stranger, and, honestly, in the next couple of minutes, she might have to bail and come up with something else.

If Josephina tries to kiss her, Happy’s bisexual committed ass might have to book it out of there. Oh, god she's gotten sappy. For Toby. Gross.

Josephina’s hands are making their way to Happy’s ass when Happy resists a reaction and says, “I’ve got to step outside for – for some fresh air.” She smiles at Josephina. “Care to join?”

They grab jackets and step out into the chilly autumn air, Josephina’s hair blowing around in the wind.

“So,” says Happy, leaning against the building, “Tell me a little about yourself.”

Josephina smiles. “What do you want to know?”

Happy shrugs, the mantra “what would toby do” ringing in her head. “What do you do, for starters. Hobbies, or your job.” She smiles. “I’m a mechanic.”

Josephina’s face lights up. “I love a girl who can get a little messy.”

Happy can tell the conversation is about to hit make or break territory, so she brushes her hair over her ear just enough to make sure the recording device is accessing all the information.

Happy looks up to the outside camera to let them know she knows they’re still watching, still have her back.

She steadies herself with a deep breath and turns to Josephina. She smiles. “How about you?”

“Oh, I’m pretty clean cut,” Josephina says, stepping toward Happy. “I’m a doctor, you know. Had to make sure I made all the right decisions to get into the best med schools.” She winks. "But that doesn't mean I can't get a little dirty when I have the time."

Happy nods. “Did you go to the conference in Hartford this weekend?” she asks excitedly. “I have a friend who was there – I think he saw the one on…” She pauses trying to come up with the best possible lie. “Something on medication.”

“Yes!” Josephina says. “That was me – I presented new data on a drug to prevent Hepatitis.” She’s practically beaming, and Happy’s grin is only because Josephina’s giving her all the information they could need to prove she was the one who gave the surgeon the lethal dose of the exact medication she presented on. She keeps talking about how incredible it was to present, how she knew so much about the drug that she could practically give the lecture in her sleep. Poor girl doesn’t even know she’s practically admitted to murder.

Happy feigns interest as she pulls out her phone.

“Sorry,” she says, smiling apologetically. She looks at the completely blank screen. “Oh, it’s my mom.”

She picks up the phone and steps a few feet away, trying her best to fake half a conversation. It doesn't go well, and the lie she comes up with is absurd.

“Sorry,” Happy says, smiling. “I have to go. My mom’s car broke down outside the mall and I have to go get her.”

Josephina looks at her for a moment. “Then I’ll have to give you something to remember me by.”

Happy wasn’t planning on kissing anybody but Toby for a long time, maybe ever again, so this random criminal’s tongue in her mouth is seriously unwelcome. She's so stupidly smitten, this is so annoying!

Happy kisses back as much as she can muster in the moment to keep the cover, then pulls away.

“Uh, thank you,” Happy manages, shuffling away. “Well. I’ll be going now. To my mom. At the mall.”

She walks slowly until she makes it to the van and slides into the – luckily – vacant driver’s seat. The entire team is staring at her, and Toby’s eyes are burning a hole into her skin as she drives away.

She pulls the recording device out of her ear.

“Walt,” she says, “take this before I die of embarrassment.”

They drive to the hotel in silence, Happy trying to figure out just how weird this debrief is going to be, and they walk into their room, Happy pulling the door closed.

“I would just like to say,” Happy says, her hands in the air, “that kissing criminals is not my idea of a good Friday night.”

“You seemed pretty into the dancing,” says Paige, the corners of her mouth turning up.

Happy groans. “Can you – can we not do that?” she asks. She sits on the bed. “Look, do you want my debrief or not?”

“Don’t need one,” Walter says. “We’ll just get this information to the FBI Hartford agents and then we can go home. First thing tomorrow.” He looks at Happy. “I understand you must be uncomfortable, so I do not want to make it worse.”

“Good,” says Toby, standing up. He looks at Happy. “I have a couple of questions for you.”

Paige is poorly hiding her laughter behind her hand as Toby pulls Happy out of the room.

“Toby,” Happy says, as they step into the room. “I don’t want you getting all –”

He wraps an arm around her back and kisses her hard, his tongue sliding against her lips in a way that makes her moan and part her lips. The zero to sixty is new – Happy’s used to him going agonizingly slow.

This time his hand shifts to thread into her hair and his other hand grabs at her ass.

“Never want to have to see that again,” he mumbles against her lips. He nips kisses against her neck as she walks them backward toward the bed, pulling him on top of her as she falls onto the bed.

“I had to watch you flirting with a hot girl, too,” Happy says, giving up on buttons and just ripping his shirt off. “Not cool for me either.”

“You made out with somebody else!” Toby says, giving pushing her shirt up and pressing hot, open mouthed kisses on her stomach. “Equally not cool.”

Happy’s trying to respond, but his thumbs are hooking into her jeans, pulling them down agonizingly slowly. There he is. Asshole.

“Kinda like you jealous,” she manages, biting at her lip as Toby drags his lips across her skin.

“Not jealous,” Toby mumbles. “Just – just want to remind you how great I am and why you’re with me, that’s all.”

“I don’t need reminding,” Happy laughs. She realizes, though, that Toby gets weird sometimes, and hauls him up by the shoulders. “Hey,” she says, “you know that, right?”

“Know what?” he asks, not meeting her eyes.

“You’re mine,” Happy says. “And I’m yours, okay? Kissing some random chick isn’t changing that.” She winces. "It was actually terrible. I don't really like the idea of kissing anybody other than you."

Toby looks at her. “Oh, really?” he asks. “Because if she wasn’t gay she would have been all over me.”

“Oh, okay, sure” Happy says. “Now you’re trying to make me jealous?”

He shrugs, kissing her. “Worth a shot.”

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and rolls them so she can straddle his hips. “You’re not mad, are you?” she asks before she processes the question. “I mean, that she kissed me.”

Toby looks confused. “Why would I be mad?” he asks.

Happy shrugs, suddenly feeling a little self conscious. “Because…” she trails off. “I’m not sure. I just – I get weird when you have to flirt with other people. And it was weird to have to kiss a stranger.” She sighs. "I just - I feel weird."

“You do?”

Happy nods. “I mean, it’s weird. What if you get stuck flirting with some girl and you realize she's more your type than I am?”

Toby stares at her. “Happy Alexandra Quinn –”

“That’s not my middle name.”

“Happy Persephone Quinn –”

“Still nope.”

“Happy Socket Wrench Quinn,” Toby even more emphatically and incorrectly, his hands on her arms, “you’re the only one I’ve looked at, even considered, in years,” Toby says. She looks away from him, feeling strange with Josephina’s touch in her mind, but better with Toby’s touch on her skin. He catches her face in his hands, brushing her cheek with his thumb. “Don’t do that. You know I’m serious, right?”

Happy nods, feeling hesitant.

“Every hot girl on the planet could try and get it on with me and I’d just be bored out of my mind because they aren’t you,” he says firmly. He brushes her hair over her shoulder and rests his hand against her neck. “I don’t want anybody else to flirt with. Because I love you.” His expression is open and honest, and it’s Happy’s favorite thing about him.

“What about dancing?” Happy asks, trying not to smile. “Josephina was pretty into the dancing.”

Toby laughs. “Only with you, Hap.”

“But I don’t dance.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Oh, I have video proof that you’re wrong about that.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “That was hardly dancing.” She wrinkles her nose. “That was more vertical dry humping.”

“Uh, it was amazing,” Toby clarifies. “We should do that. The dancing thing.”

“That would require us going to clubs,” Happy says, “which will never happen.”

Toby shrugs. “Maybe I’ll just go on my own and dance on my own.” He considers it. “Dancing by myself, as Billy Idol would say.”

Happy snorts. “That’d be hilarious.”

Toby sits up and she nearly falls backward off his lap. When he catches her back and she sits up, their faces are so close that their noses nearly bump.

“You should probably kiss me now,” Toby says. “I’m no expert but I think that’s what you do when somebody tells you how much they love you.”

Happy smiles and leans in, pressing her lips gently to Toby’s as he hooks his arms around her back.

“I know we didn’t say it earlier,” he murmurs, “but you did great out there.”

Happy feels herself warm up as she presses closer to him. “Of course I did,” she replies, smiling against his lips. “Finished the case. Got the intel.”

“Yeah,” Toby says. “But you did it in about twenty minutes, because you're Happy Freakin’ Quinn.”

She shrugs. “I guess I am.” She kisses him. “Also,” she adds, “remember earlier when you were all jealous?”

“Mhm,” Toby says, pressing gentle kisses to her face.

“You were about to get interesting,” Happy says.

He stares at her. “Interesting how?”

She quirks an eyebrow. “Do you need me to say it?”

His expression changes. “I kind of think I do.” This tone in his voice is her favorite, the moment when he gives up on being all gentle and romantic and really just goes bananas on her.

“I want you,” she says, “to go down on me until I can’t speak and I’ve come so hard I can’t think.”

His cheeks go pink. “Oh,” he says, “that was – verbose.”

Happy shrugs. “You told me to tell you what I wanted. So I did. In detail.”

He nods, then flips them over so Happy lands with her back on the mattress. He doesn’t waste any time, his fingers unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her hips quickly.

His lips go for her skin where it meets the hem of her panties.

“Oh, come on,” Happy whines, “don’t tease, you jerk.”

“You wanted me to go down until you can’t speak,” Toby replies, moving his lips to her hip bones, “so I’m taking my time.” His lips press against her inner thigh and she whimpers. “Plus, these are cute underpants. I’m appreciating them.”

“Appreciate something else,” Happy grumbles.

Toby bites gently at her skin and Happy squeaks. “Hey!” she laughs.

“You were being snappy,” Toby replies, lips kissing away the bite, and he moves closer to where she really wants him. “Plus I like to make you wait.”

Happy presses the heels of her palms to her eyes. “You’re the worst,” she groans.

“You’re the best,” Toby says. He drags his lips from her thigh up to her panties again, pressing his lips against her through the fabric.

Happy sits up and glares at him. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

He looks up at her, quirking an eyebrow. “I know what I’m doing,”

“I know that,” says Happy, dropping back on the mattress, “so do it.”

His fingertips dance around the waistband of her panties and when he presses his lips against her through the fabric again the heat hits Happy and she realizes that, yeah, okay, he knows what he’s doing.

He pulls the fabric off slowly, his lips skating around her, running up and down her thighs as she bites her lip. The anticipation is hell – all she wants is his mouth on her.

“God, I hate you,” she groans, her hips rolling desperately for friction, “why are you so good at this?”

“Why yes, my ego is properly stoked,” Toby says. His laugh sends heat across her skin and she exhales sharply.

He finally, finally gets her panties down her legs. His fingertips wrap underneath her thighs and Happy writhes at the touch.

“Come on,” she says.

“Well, if you insist.”

He presses his lips against her, and the contact is blindingly good. She rolls her hips against his mouth.

“Okay, chill out,” Toby says. “I’ll get there.”

Happy drops back on the mattress – she hadn’t even realized she’d arched off the bed. “Go faster,” she says, and she’s not begging, she’s really not.

His mouth sets her on fire, lips and tongue working her like Toby was born to do this, and Happy can’t keep her control.

“God, finally,” she says, half breathless. “Keep going.” She reaches a hand down, tangling it in Toby’s hair. Her little tug seems to encourage Toby and he moves his mouth against her faster.

It’s not fair, how good he is at this. She should have known that somebody who never stops talking would be this good with his mouth.

She feels her release building embarrassingly quickly, and when Toby slips a finger inside her where she’s already slick and loose, she practically loses it there.

“Close,” she mumbles. She can’t get anything else out, her mind going blank as Toby’s hands and mouth work together to send her over the edge.

She comes with Toby’s name tumbling from her lips, twisting her hand in his hair before realizing that it probably hurts.

She loosens her hand as she comes down, and then realizes she had hooked her legs around Toby’s back.

His hands are gently rubbing her thighs, a soothing and soft touch that calms her down.

“You can’t talk, can you?” Toby laughs, pressing his lips to her leg.

Happy’s response is essentially a whine.

He pulls himself up on the bed, laying next to her with the biggest, dumbest grin on his face.

“Why’re you smiling?” Happy manages.

“Because,” Toby says, rolling himself half on top of her and kissing her, “I,” he kisses her again, “made you brainless.”

“Did not,” Happy argues futilely. He’s right, though. Her bones are still jello and the only thing she wants is to get Toby back for that teasing.

“Hmm,” he says, kissing her again as he rolls off of her. “I think I did.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “You’re just so proud of yourself, aren’t you.”

“Yep,” Toby says, falling back against the mattress. “I’m fantastic.”

Happy sits up. “Take your pants off.”

“What?” Toby says. “I mean, okay, but what?”

Happy grins at him, cupping at him through his jeans. “You took your damn time,” she says as he hisses sharply. “So will I.”

Toby swallows as Happy pulls her shirt off over her head, going slowly enough that Toby groans.

“Oh, I’m in trouble,” he says, licking at his lips as she drops the shirt. “Aren’t I?”

“Oh yeah,” Happy says as she reaches behind her and takes off her bra. “Let’s see who’s brainless now.”

It only takes her ten minutes before Toby is full on begging.

“Please,” he says, his voice high and desperate. “Come on, this is just cruel.”

Happy runs her hands down his chest and rolls her hips incredibly slowly. Toby looks exasperated, and so turned on he’s about to lose it.

“Should I do that again?” Happy murmurs, rolling her hips again. If she’s honest, she’s close again too. The way they move together, the way Toby feels inside her, she’ll never get over it. Her eyes flutter closed – she’ll never win this if she loses her cool.

“Yes, please,” Toby says. “God, please, Happy, please.”

“Well,” says Happy, “since you asked nicely.”

That’s the end of it for both of them. The battle’s over and they have lost the competition, both too desperate to be close, to move together instead of in competition, to tease anymore.

It doesn’t take very long – any time they crash together the explosion is soon and strong, and Happy collapses on the hotel bed net to Toby, completely exhausted.

“I should get you jealous more,” Happy says, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes. “That was fun.”

“Fun?!” Toby exclaims. “That’s the word for it?”

Happy turns to him. “What were you thinking?”

Toby props himself up on an elbow. “I was thinking,” he shrugs, “stellar. Phenomenal.” He leans in close to her. “Mind blowing.”

She laughs and rolls her eyes. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

Toby kisses her so gently and so sweetly that she kind of can’t believe it’s the same guy with whom she just spent a while fucking each other senseless.

“Love you,” he says, that open and honest expression across his face again.

“Not Josephina at the bar?” Happy jokes.

Toby grins at her. He kisses her shoulder as he says, “Not even a chance.”


End file.
